Chris Sern
Biography Description: Chris Sern is of average build. He is 5 foot 11 and weighs about 185lbs. He maintains short hair "so he can stick his head out of a car window without a care in the world." Off duty his clothing style varies greatly. He chooses to wear anything from un-tucked button down shirts and a nice pair of long pants with some color, or maybe a matching polo, to attire that slightly resembles gangster outfitting. He states that his styles are almost always appropriate for the occasion at hand and the only real limits to his clothing creativity include the gothic style and the heavy gangster wear with pants falling to your waists. He works out 5 days a week which has resulted in a solid build. Chris Sern especially has quite the upper body strength but has never had a knack when it came to leg excercises and aside from having a good bit of endurance, almost looks top heavy from his lack in leg muscle. Intro Story: Chris Sern is looking to deposit a hard earned check and decides to drop it by the bank around 10pm in the after hour deposit boxes. Being Chief of the LCPD surely pays off, literally. But he's never done it for the money. Many have heard this time and time again, but through the actions of this man's life you can see it is true. Chief Sern is driving his baby home from work tonight after he drops his check off at the bank. No, not his girlfriend, his 2011 911 Porsche GT2 RS, that's right, one of 500 made. Top speed of 205 MPH and sure to be more once he takes it into Euro Motorsports to have it super tuned. "Ah, nothing like 620HP to feel like you're escaping the clutches of boredom!" 'You pull into the bank parking lot just behind someone in an all black mustang with heavy tint. '''Normally if you were on duty you might have something to say about the excess tint but it's time to drop the check and get home! The person in the black mustang pulls into the drop box as his driver side electronic window zips down. You see a man's face partially expose itself as an arm reaches out the window to throw a slip into the box. Sern has always been a curious person, to say the least. Never one to get into anyone else's business unnecessarily but at the same time an anxious observer. Sern is to the side of the parking lot in a space hurriedly filling out a deposit slip. You reach down to change the temp on the A/C for a split second. *SMASH* Startled by the noise you jerk up in your seat and the first thing you see are 4 men swarming the Mustang. It's a blur of motion and chaos but you're trained for these situations. Nevertheless you don't know what to make of any of it so you're forced to pause for a few seconds to take it all in. You turn your car off. All of it is going down about 4 car lengths away from where you're parked. One man at the driver side of the vehicle has already smashed out the window with a crowbar as the man in the car was rolling it back up. Now he had thrown the crowbar onto the hood of the car, and he along with the other men were trying to pry the man inside the Mustang from the vehicle. They all wore semi dark clothing but their faces were not fully concealed. They are all wearing long pants and most have long sleeve clothing as well. One man on the passenger side waiting for the rest to pry the man out of the car looks back toward my Porsche. A thought crosses, "If they even think about fucking with this car I will rape them all with that crowbar!" The man refocuses his attention on their task at hand now that the man inside has been pried from his car. Sern cracks his driver side window down enough for him to hear what's going on as he reaches for the police gear he always takes home with him. Sern has never been known to be unprepared for anything that would require tactical knowledge or police gear. The same man who smashed open the driver side window reaches inside his jacket. You've seen this move many...many times before, and you know how it usually ends. Sure enough you are right. The man pulls a .45 out of an interior jacket pocket or holster and points it at the head of the driver of the Mustang. Two of the men are focused on the man they're harassing while the other two are tearing the car apart. By now they've thrown the floor mats out of the vehicle, opened all the storage compartments, and now they're using knives to cut up the seats of the car. By this time you've already gotten on your radio to contact dispatch and units are working their way to your location code 3. All of your training tells you to wait, wait for assistance. Going in alone would be suicide! Sern has always followed his training but there are times to bend the rules. But...what ''are they looking for? The screaming between the man on the ground and the men standing around him come into focus. Leader of the 4 men: "Where the FUCK is our product asshole?! We know you have it! That car has our product written all over IT!" Driver of the Mustang: "What?! Product? I bought this Mustang off a man a week ago! He sold it to me CHEAP! I paid for that car! Hell it was pretty much new when I got it from him!" Leader of the 4 men: ''"That's because it WAS new DICKHEAD! We paid for that car, US! If we don't find what we're looking for, you're as good as DEAD! We've been searching for this car for a week and finally tracked it down. The man who sold it to you, what was his NAME?" ''Driver of the Mustang: "His name...I...Craig? I'm not entirely sure." Leader of the 4 men: "Craig? As in Craig's list? Just how fucking thick do you think we ARE?! If you don't tell us we will castrate you mother fucker." *One man grabs some duct tape and ties the man's hands behind his back.* Driver of the Mustang: "Look I don't remember his name! It was one transaction, simple. I'm sure his name is written down somewhere." Leader of the 4 men "Do you even realize what he sold you, if this person even exists? You stupid FUCK. This was a car especially outfitted for us. Someone stole it from US. And now you have it. Want to know what else? We think YOU stole it. This car has some extremely valuable property inside it. That was the SOLE purpose for this car and we will get our property back. If you're lying to us, we will make your life hell. We're a weak late delivering our shit because of YOU." At this point the two men working on the car are tearing apart the door panels. All of a sudden you see thick bags fall out from the door panel obscured with a casing. By now you've pretty much figured out what's going on. You check to make sure your pistol is loaded and ready to go. You've slipped on your bullet resistant vest. Just as you go to contact dispatch again for an ETA you hear sirens approaching. You look for a vehicle in the lot. You figure if these guys came in on foot that it would be hard to leave with "their product" so they would have to have some kind of transportation. Almost as soon as that thought comes to mind you see a large Cadillac Escalade pull in the other side of the parking lot with the headlights blacked out. You continue to radio in to dispatch as the situation evolves. As you look back to the Mustang you now see two men carrying even bigger items, duffel bags that look so heavy it would take a donkey to haul them. You can see they're a bit worn and the straps attached to the bags are wearing. Leader of the 4 men: "The cops will be here any time fools, let's MOVE! Yo, who leaves a nice ass Porsche parked at the bank? One of you check it out." Oh shit, they teach you not to panic but this is NOT good. The driver side of the car is almost completely concealed from the men who are at about a 2 o'clock position from the front of your Porsche. One man is fast approaching your vehicle brandishing what appears to be a revolver. The sirens have gotten much closer. You sink down into your seat. You crack the driver side door and squeeze through the small opening onto the concrete. You try to close the door as quietly as you can but the door doesn't fully latch. The man is now peering inside the passenger side windows of your car. Man looking in the car: *Jamaican Accent* "Ey man this shit don't make sense! There's a police badge lying in the passenger seat! That's all I see." Leader of the 4 men: "What the fuck? Yo boys! It's been time to go 5 minutes ago! Put this lying bitch in the back of the Escalade and let's go." Sern: *Thinks in his head* "Oh...what the FUCK did I DO! How could I have left that of all things THERE?!" *The man looking at the car walks around the back.* Sern: *Almost a whispering voice* "Drop the gun and get your ass on the ground now. Make a move and you're fuckin dead, say anything and you're dead." Man looking at the car: *Jamaican Accent* "What the fuck... You fucking cop, mutha fucka." Leader of the 4 men: "Hey! What the hell is taking so damn lon..." *BOOM* The sound of a gun blast bounces from building to building combining with the shrill sound of sirens about a block away. Sern has blasted a significant hole in the man's head who was poking around his car and he's now collapsed on the ground. All of a sudden you see the driver of the Escalade across the lot jump out of his seat. He's got an AK in his hands aimed at Sern's Porsche. A hail of bullets are now tearing it to pieces. The rest of the men pile into the Escalade as the driver finishes off a clip from his AK and hops back inside. You're on the ground and you lean down peering across the lot from under the back bumper. You hear the squeal of tires as they peel out of the parking lot. You call in shots fired over your radio just as the first PD unit rounds the corner at a high rate of speed. You see one police car, 2, 4, 8, as they swarm the bank. From the distance you can also hear the faint sound of a police helicopter heading your direction with the heavy blades pushing the air aside. You put a BOLO out on the vehicle and you see a couple units take off in their direction after you get up and point toward where they left. More patrol cars are pouring into the area and the scene is flooded with red and blue light. No one in this neighborhood is sleeping now. The captain pulls up quickly to where you are standing a couple feet away from your decimated Porsche. I guess that super tune will have to wait after all. Captain: "Sir! You alright?? Holy shit what happened to your car? I heard the gun fire...I guess they tore it to..." Sern: "You're damn right they tore it to pieces and when I find them....well...we'll just see when we get to that." A burst of additional light floods the scene like a heavy beam. You look up to see the police helicopter and it's low enough that you can feel the blades kicking up dust, dirt, and debree. You go over the radio and tell them which way the suspects went. They take off in that direction swiveling the flood lights ahead of them, scanning the roads. Captain: "We've had EMS on standby but they're now en-route. Is this man...never mind." Sern: "Is this man what?" Captain: "I was going to ask if this man was still alive, but now that I can see he has a hole in his head...it seems like a really dumb question." Sern cracks a smile, the first one since he hopped in his Porsche when he went off duty. Sern: "The calvary has arrived! Unfortunately this time...a little too late. I have to say when you arrived it was quite a show but on the negative side I'm not that happy with the response times. Captain: "Sir you have to realize many officers were on a transitional period like you. Some going off duty, others going on. Plus for some reason we didn't have any units close to this part of town, at least not at the time you called this in." Sern: "I suppose... We can't let this happen again though. The good news...we have the Mustang, they left the crowbar, one of their men is dead along with anything still on his person, and we know what they're driving. Get the forensics team on this ASAP. These guys have made a deadly mistake today. Captain: "The one lying on the ground with a hole in his head sure did..." Category:Player Characters